Joshua Wilde
Was the joint Vice Prime Mnister with Hal Grant. He is rather active and eccentric and during the election he leads the Indifferent Party as the Prime Minister candidate. Early Life Born in London, he grew up wanting to get involved in politics and soon enough is a key figure in Westmiinster. He begins to have a relationship with Zoe Swansfield and it seemed that the relationship was somewhat serious.However Zoe ends up leaving Joshua to date and get married to Peter Swansfield who was at this time in politics before moving to become a lawyer. Joshua needing to move dove into his work in politics and soon with the winning election of Sam Bishop, he along with Hal Grant are chosen to be Vice Prime Minister of the entire country and he moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Living in Grasmere Valley and being one of the two Vice Prime Minister, he is among the citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 6 Joshua and Hal are in the town hall discussing with Sam Bishop when Rachel Red. She wants the Tontine which caused her husband John Red to be stopped and the money to go to her as a result of having suffered her husband being murdered. Sam Bishop informs her that this can't be done. Rachel then still wanting money threatens to sue them with an accident by jumping out of a window. She thinks it is ground floor but is not and ends up dying as a result. Volume 8 Joshua and Hal after Sam Bishop is forced to resign to save the town from an attack by the US President at the time Michael Novak, decides to run to be Prime Minister for The Indifferent Party with Hal being the Vice Prime Minister. They up against The Reserve party with Ken Kennedy as Prime Minister and Edward Middleton as Vice Prime Minister and for The Radical Party with Tessa Crab running as Prime Minister and first Harvey Dontos and then Isaac for Vice Prime Minister. Much to everyones shock the winner is in fact two people that they didn't know was running; Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister. Behind their appointment is the hand of Michael Novak who wanted to use them to create an excuse to annihilate the town. After the school massacre committed by Jake Petri and conducted by Mr Gardiner and Julie, this becomes the perfect excuse for Michael to try and destroy the town and he thereby tries with Franco Fabregas to burn the town down Joshua ends up going missing as do Mr Gardiner and Julie whereas Hal saddly passed away during the fire. Volume 9 Joshua is among those who had escaped during the Great Fire and was seen as missing, return to Grasmere Valley on shore of Largas just when Gary Robinson is about to be thrown off the cliff by some of the New Pilgrims, along with Carry Parker, Julie, Mr Gardiner, Ken Kennedy and George Taylor. They had hide when the fire happened in Elysian Fields and feared for their safety as they knew who was behind the fire with it being Michael Novak. With their return they make Michael nervous and he soon tries to find a way to get rid of them but ultimately fails.